sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Effect
Sonic For Hire: Mass Effect is a Machinima episode in which Sonic gets an interview about his appearances in movies, including Sonic: One Bad Character, even though Sonic meets a bad company. Plot This episode is presented as an episode of Entertainment Tonight. The Host describes Sonic, how he was once the pinnacle of video games, his fall from glory, his time as a mob boss, his being broke again, (with screenshots from "Paperboy", The Battle: Part 2, and It's On demonstrating these facts) and now the fact that he is making a comeback. The Host then stages an interview with Sonic, asking what the Blue Blur has been up to. Sonic states that he has been feeling sorry for himself, smoking crack, and drinking ass wine, until Kirby came along and offered him to be in his own movie. The Host, half listening to him, states that he has been appearing in a number of new releases as of late. Sonic confirms that he started out small, saying that his first role was a background character in The Witcher 2. The scene cuts to The Witcher 2, in which Geralt passes Sonic, playing a fast-talking fish head salesman in Rhundurin Square, who Geralt ignores. The Host then praises his role in Mass Effect 3, where Sonic had made a big transition to a supporting role, specifically the role of "Hedgy": Commander Shepard's best friend/hypeman. Footage of the fistfight between Shepard and Khalisah is shown. When Shepard punches Khalisah unconscious, Sonic appears to mock her. In the scene where the Hanar Diplomat is telling Shepard that they must serve the Reapers, Shepard calls the diplomat a jellyfish, with Sonic once again showing up to mock him. The Host also mentions that Sonic was included in a sex scene, though Sonic says it wasn't how he thought it would turn out. The next scene is of Shepard and Liara's encounter, interrupting Sonic's attempt at a story. The scene continues to play out as normal, with Sonic figuring out that Liara wants sex, prompting him to leave. Sonic exclaims that the door is stuck and asks for help. Sonic wonders if there is a key anywhere, and he finds one by the bed. When the two kiss and perform sexual intercourse, Sonic is disgusted that he can see everything to the point where he leaps out the window. The Host asks what Sonic is up to next. The hedgehog replies that he is looking forward to his first starring role in his own movie: Sonic: One Bad Character. The Host asks if Tails is going to be in the movie. This prompts Sonic to asks who wants to see that fox on the big screen. The host answers that 30 million people want Tails to be in the movie, all of them fans of Cash Explosion. Sonic still says that Tails is not going to be in the movie. Though the Host claims it would be better if he was. As the Host signs off the episode, Sonic assaults him. Sonic and Kirby are seen watching his interview in Kirby's mansion. Sonic claims he is proud of his interview. Kirby supports him all the way, stating that movie audiences love wildcards. Sonic seriously questions if Tails is not going to be in the movie. Kirby says no, but quickly 180s to yes. Kirby also says that everyone is meeting up for brunch and heads out, leaving Sonic behind to utter a long, weary f-bomb. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *E.T. Host *Tails (Mentioned & Image) *Geralt *Shepard *Khaliasah *Hanar Diplomat *Liara *Kirby Video File:Sonic For Hire - Mass Effect Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Not Involving Tails